Accidental Crush
by SweaterWearingPsychopath
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you would have never expected to fall in love with a douche like Dave Strider. (yes this is a davekat fanfic. the story may suck but oh well)
1. The Morning Before School

Sighing and sitting up in his bed, he ran a hand through his thick white messy hair. Looking over at his clock, he saw that it was 6:00 in the morning, he groaned, lying back onto his pillow.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and today is the first day at your new shitty school. After a few minutes you sat up again in your bed and stretched before actually getting up and getting dressed, you put on a random shirt and sweatshirt, a pair of black baggy like jeans, you grab your school bag and strap it across your chest. At this point you heard people starting to walk downstairs, you felt like throwing your bag off and saying 'FUCK IT' and laying back on your bed…. But that won't do you any good. You sighed and step out of the safety of your room and walked downstairs and went straight to the kitchen, sitting at the counter was your older, and extremely annoying, brother Kankri, sadly enough he was only 2 years older then you, which means you're in freshman year and he's in junior year, you have to put up with him in school for another year after this….. But you couldn't lie you still love and care for him…. But you just think he's an annoying sack of shit. Your father was up to something in the kitchen, you really weren't sure what though, and he can't bake for shit so there is no reason for him to be in there. His back was turned when you walked in, maybe he's actually fucking trying to bake… hopefully he doesn't accidently catch the house on fire again like at their last house, oh yes I forgot to mention, you had to move to Waukesha, WI (that will be the place this all happens… because I can't think of anywhere else…) because your father thought cooking a pancake meant burning your house down. You sigh at remembering that incident and cringed a bit, your army of crabs had died in that fire too…. Well actually one single crab that you named squishy because he was really small and squishy.

When Kankri notice you as you stood there thinking of squishy, he perked up a bit and said with a pretty loud voice for it being so early,

"Why good morning Karkat, I see you've managed to at least get out of bed on time, and hopefully you'll remember to brush your hair before we leave." You slightly glared at him, and ignore him. You didn't have the energy to bitch to him right now, plus you didn't want a lecture this early in the morning. You walked over to the food cabinet in your kitchen and grabbed a poptart, those shits were gross… but there was nothing else to eat at the moment so you just put up with it. You looked over once again at your father and tried to see what he was doing, but he was blocking the view of what was happening pretty well, you rolls your eyes not give a shit what he's up to, and walk out of the kitchen and up to the bathroom to brush your hell hole of hair.

When you finally walked into the bathroom, you had eaten the whole poptart… your bathroom was that far but you wanted to waste some time before you had to leave, you looked into the mirror and cringed a bit, you had white hair and dark red eyes, you hated being different from your family, but your father said it just made you cooler than everyone else… bullshit you were a mutant… but at least your albinism didn't really do shit to your eyes, it just changed the color of them, and you didn't have all 3 albinisms, you only had the hair and eyes ones, but you don't have it in your skin…. But your skin color was really pale. You sigh grabbing your hairbrush and started at your beast of hair.

Once you finally got your hair fully brushed, you threw your brush back to where it was, which was obviously a place you would never fucking remember. You walked back to your room to grab your phone, which was a Samsung Galaxy S4 if you actually wanted to fucking know, and you looked at the time. It was 6:40; you had about 10 minutes before you had to leave, you groaned loudly and walked downstairs and to the front door to grab your shoes. You were going to wear your simple, and worn out to shit, black converses. They were your favorite pair of shoes you had… it was pretty obviously they were from how beat to shit they were. You stayed sitting at the front door not really giving a shit about doing anything else, and waited.

6:50 came around and your brother and father came up to the front door, when Kankri saw what you were wearing he started to open his mouth to complain about how you had to at least look decent on your first day at a whole new school, but you didn't let him by walking to the car and saying,

"I'm not changing, nothing you fucking say will change my mind" and you leaned against your father's car and waited for him to unlock it. When you say how stunned Kankri was as he as he walked up to the car, you said laughing a bit quietly. Your father unlocked the door; you got into the backseat and lifted your hood to hide your white hair, Kankri and your father got into the front, and you all started towards the dreaded school…. Oh yeah and it's not the first day either, you actually showed up in the middle of the year, let's see how much fun that'll be!


	2. The School Day

When you pulled up to the front of the school you slide down your seat a bit to hide from your father, brother, and the schools view. Maybe if you stayed hidden like this you wouldn't have to get out of the car… but Kankri just had to look over and see you,

"Karkat, it's time to get out of the car" he says as he gets out of the car himself, you groan and unbuckle yourself and get out, your father hears you groan and chuckles. Once both you and Kankri got out of the car, your father drove away right away, he may be embarrassing as fuck, but he understands that he doesn't need to call to them to have a good day…. He had to put up with that with his mother and his kids **DON'T **need to have that happen to them. Kankri had quickly walked up to the school, obviously he just wanted to get to his first hour right away, but it wasn't like that with you, you slowly walked to your first hour, your hood still hiding your hair, hopefully you could keep it up as long as you don't let any of the teachers notice you, then the whole school will forget you are even in this school. Once you got to class you quickly sat down and stayed quiet praying to god no one bothers you (this next part is from an rp I had, except edited a bit so it fits)

A boy was sitting behind you, listening to music, and zoning out. When he finally noticed you he prodded his foot, that was up on the desk, in to your shoulder and said,

"Hey" you turned around a bit and glared at him, the boy had bright blonde hair, almost white like yours… actually no your was just white as fuck and his actually had color…. And he was wearing shades in school, but you didn't question it because you're wearing your hood in school. Oh yes and he had a (cute) ugly pair of black ringed snake bites.

"What the fuck so you want?" you say with your loud raspy like voice, the boy puts his hands up defensively,

"Whoa, I was just saying hi, I've never seen you before"

"Well no shit, either you don't fucking notice anyone in here, or you're too fucking stupid to realize that I'm new" you say a bit of your hair fall in front of your face and you quickly put it back into your hood, without anyone noticing obviously.

"A bit of both probably. So what's your name, shouty?" you sigh deeply and roll your eyes,

"It's fucking Karkat Vantas, and don't fucking call me anything else but Karkat" the boy laughs then answers back,

"I'm pretty good at nicknames so I don't think I can keep that promise" you growl and turn around facing away from him, you lay back against you chair.

"So where are you from?" despite you turning around he still continues to speak, he had moved from having his feet on the desk to having them on the floor again and setting his elbow on his desk and leaning on his hand,

"somewhere you don't need to fucking know" you said not turning around and looking at him again, you were pretty sure he hasn't noticed your red eyes just yet, which makes you a bit happy, but you didn't show this fact on the outside.

"Oh, come on" he says a bit whine, but not by much,

"Why the fuck do you want to know anyways?" you look back at him

"I don't know, I'm just being friendly I guess. I get being the new guy. I was the new guy about a year ago" he says smirking a bit, you weren't sure if he saw your eyes or hair, or if he's happy that you turned around and looked at him again,

"Yeah, a year ago. So you're fucking use to it here"

"Well, yeah, but I get what it's like, especially since my accent was so different"

"You have a fucking accent? Never fucking noticed"

"Shut up. No need to get pissy."

"I'm not being fucking pissy"

"Yes. Yes you fucking are"

"Whatever" you turn around and face away from him once more, you weren't taking all that bullcrap,

"Fine then, have fun not knowing anyone and being alone. I was only trying to be helpful" he said as he leaned back in his seat,

"I'd rather be left alone then put up with an ass like you" you said a bit more pissed

"Okay I may be an ass but I haven't said anything that assey yet"

"So far you have to me"

"If you think I'm a dick, you are gonna have a hard time making friends. I'll tell you that much"

"Whatever, maybe I don't fucking want a friend"

"That is a sad life to live. I'm not that bad once you get use to me, just saying" you roll your eyes

"Whatever"

"Are you on your period or something, you are inexplicably irritable" when he said this you blushed a bit and said weirded out

"What!? Fuck no"

"That reaction tells me it's a massive yes" you groan

"I'm always like this; if you want even a fucking chance at being my friend you'll to get use to it. And I'm a guy!" the boy chuckles lightly

"Anyone can say they have a dick, it doesn't make it true"

"Oh my god!" you lightly face planted the table, "I have a dick and I don't have tits. End of story" you lift your head again after saying this.

"You could just be really flat chested, or be wearing a binder. I have no problem with transsexuals, no need to freak out"

"Oh my fucking god. I am not a chick and I will never be a chick"

"It's okay; I accept that you want to be a guy"

"Oh my fucking god..."

"You like saying fuck don't you? Is that your favorite word or something?"

"Well you're making me say it more from how fucking annoying you're being"

"I had no choice you were being stupid"

"How was I being stupid?"

"By being angry for no reason" you groan and face plant the desk again, this time keeping you head down,

"Everyone is looking at you man" you blushed a bit out of embarrassment of making a loud enough ruckus to have people look over, but obviously no one could see you blushing from how your face is on your desk at the moment,

"Good maybe they fucking should?!" you say,

"Why should they?"

"I don't fucking know"

"All there is to see is a guy having a mental breakdown" you groan and stay silent, then the boy says a bit more,

"You're not even paying attention to the lesson. Well done it's your first day and you're on track to failure"

"Wait….. Class started?" you say a bit more quietly, as you blush even more,

"About five minutes ago"

"Wow would have been fucking nice to know" you started to talk more quietly now, god you were embarrassed as hell,

"Don't worry this woman is basically brain dead so I normally don't even listen"

"Okay? Good to fucking know?..." the boy found this whole thing really amusing, smirking at him

"You're welcome. Just so you know, no one ever pays her any attention, this class is one major piss take"

"How is it a major piss take?" you say as you lift your head and look at him,

"Because both all of us" he gestures around at the class, who were talking or completely ignoring the teacher "know this class is bull shit. Even the teacher knows it, she just play solitaire or watches midget porn on her computer I guess." You use your sleeve of your sweatshirt against your mouth to stop from laughing; we don't need that whatsoever,

"I have my reasons to believe the midget porn thing" he continues,

"And what are those reasons?" once again you tried not to laugh,

"Well, firstly I heard some moans coming from that computer multiple times"

"Wow… she could have used headphones… and ew..."

"Also, once she accidentally turned on the projector and you could see her history, and I'm pretty sure that "seven dwarfs fuck hard core" is hard evidence. You're pretty short so I'd watch out; she may try to hire you for her erotic fantasies" you at first laugh, which was something normal for you because you just laugh at stuff like this, but when you heard the last part you blushed and flipped him off.

"I wouldn't stick your finger up like that in front of her, she might get some kinky ideas" you blush even more and facepalm…. Mostly to hide your face…. The boy laughs lightly at how you are reacting; he pushed his shades up.

"Dude there's no reason to blush, unless you are having some really weird thoughts about her right now"

"Well it's fucking weird… and shut up I'm having no fucking thoughts"

"No thoughts at all? Must be pretty boring in your head"

"Yes, no fucking thoughts at all" you glare at him a bit,

"I'm glad this happened, it's really entertaining" you growl and roll your eyes,

"I'm normally pretty bored actually, so thanks"

"You're fucking welcome?" he says a confused way,

"It is a great honor" you roll your eyes once more,

"How can people put up with you?"

"I don't know honestly. Maybe it's my good looks. Makes me a keeper" you mumble 'fucking maybe'… only to mess with his head is all… yeah…

"Hahaha no…"

"Did you say something before that?"

"No..."

"I'm sure you did. I'm not deaf"

"Well I fucking didn't" you lean back against your chair, and cross your arms,

"You did"

"Yeah, no I fucking didn't"

"Yeah, yes you fucking did"

"Haha you have no fucking proof"

"I don't need proof. This isn't some big police investigation. All I need is my certainty. With I have" you roll your eyes,

"Whatever, I didn't say anything before that, but you can just think up what I said if you fucking want"

"I will do"

" ... I'm scared of what you'll fucking think of now..." the boy puts two fingers to each temple and hums

"I think you said..." you snort quietly at his action

"'OH YES DAVE YOU ARE SO ATTRACTIVE HOW ABOUT I PREFORM MIDGET PORN FOR YOU! In those exacts words" you stare at him grossed out and you blush,

"What… the… fuck?!"

"Hey I should be the one saying that, you say some weird shit under your breath"

"Well I didn't fucking say that"

"Yes you did. By the way, ill pass"

"Just..." you cringe a bit "no"

"Whatever you say" you sigh deeply and then the bell rings, the boy grabs his stuff and stood up, then turned towards you, you grab your stuff too and look at him

"What do you have now?" he said looking at you

"A class you probably don't fucking have with me"

"Well what is it?"

"Its art foundation"

"It looks like you are in luck, I have that too"

"God... Okay I guess you can fucking show me where it is then"

"Okay then, this way" the boy leads both you and him out of the classroom and towards your next lesson

"So why did you move?"

"we had to fucking move out cause our landlord was a dick...and I tried to burn his house down so.." you saying obviously lying, people didn't need to know the real reason why you moved, the boy laughs in surprise

"You tried to burn his house down!?

"Yup, he tried to make us pay more, and because I fucking hated him. More then I hate you"

"Jesus Christ that's a lot of hate"

"It fucking is"

"Am I safe from your arson attempts?"

"For now yes"

"That's a relief"

"If you piss me off enough I just might set you on fire first"

"I'd be hard, since I'm so hot already"

"Haha, no you're not"

"I really am"

"Yeah to others that are probably blind"

"No way, you're blind?" you glare at him once again

"Are you trying to look through my shades or something, no need to stare babe" you blush just a bit and flip him off looking at where you were going so you didn't crash into anyone,

"Uhm see my good looks got you blushing like a Japanese school girl" you growls and flips him off with both of your hands

"Oh both fingers this is getting serious" you rolls your eyes and hold your stuff across your chest

"Speak in a high pitched voice and call me sempai. It'll just do the trick" you growls and looks around at everyone else

"That's like the opposite"

"Well I'm not going to fucking do it"

"Please? Super please? It'll be great"

"No, I'm not fucking doing it..." he crosses arms and huffs

"Fine" you sigh

"Can we just get to class before we're fucking late?"

"You're no fun and yes, were almost there calm your tits"

"My tits have the mind of their own, so I can't control them" you said jokingly

"I KNEW YOU WERE A WOMAN" you flinch at this, it startled you "and you said you didn't have boobs"

"Holy shit that was loud..." you say as you hold your chest where your heart is,

"Yes because I knew it!"

"I was joking around dumbass. I will take my sweater off right here just to show you I don't have boobs"

"Go for it, right here"

"... Wait what... I didn't mean it seriously oh god..."

"No no, you said you would take it off right here"

"I didn't mean it literally... Let's just get to fucking class"

"No you have to follow through"

"Can we fucking do this later? Like at the moment where there aren't fucking people around?"

"Wait is that you hitting on me or something?

"What?! Fuck no!"

"You just said can we do this later. Implying that you want to at some point in time, hang out again so that you can remove items of clothing for me

"Well it seems like you really want to see fucking proof I don't have boobs so" you then blush a bit and stares at him like 'go fuck yourself',

"Again with the staring"

You growl then say "Let's just get to fucking class and worry about this later"

"okay okay" you thought that this boy, who you seriously don't even know his name still, was annoying as fuck... but then again it was nice to talk to someone at least,

"Okay this is it" the boy quite liked your personality, he thought it was nice to meet someone different, which I'm telling you (the readers) because why the fuck not?

"Oh okay..." you say a bit more quiet and nicely. You walk into the classroom and prays to god they weren't late or some shit like that, the boy walks into the class room, holding the door open for you, you just roll your eyes and walks in

"Where you wanna sit? By the way you're stuck with me now"

"I don't fucking know? And good to know?" the boy sighs and goes to the back of the class, sitting down without waiting for you but you really didn't give a shit and just walks over and sits down in front of him, he gets his stuff out and actually begins to do work without a word, you do the same, you weren't sure what the fuck they were doing in the class right now, so instead you started to secretly sketch Dave, because you want to get better at sketching people, after a while, the boy peers up at you

"What're you drawing?" you panic a bit and say

"Umm something you don't need to fucking know… it looks terrible anyways so you wouldn't want to look at it"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't need to see it"

"But I wanna see it. Now you've made me curious. Lemme see" (now it's back to my head... and ideas... not roleplay ones… I may fail at Dave now)

"How about fuck no?" you say as you lightly throw your sketchbook into your bag, you look back at him, he's smirking a bit oh god.

"Whatever, I'll find out what you drew later anyways" you growl and lean against the table a bit,

"Anyways, you never told me your fucking name"

"Oh yeah... it's Dave"

"Alright then, now at least I fucking know your name now wha-" you were cut off by the teacher calling attendance,

"Karkat Vantas?" she says looking around a bit, you groan and lift your hand a bit and said,

"Here…" she looks over at you and smiles a bit, but she still said nicely,

"umm Karkat may you please take your hood off?..." you growl pretty loudly then you push your hood down showing your white hair and red eyes, after your hood was down you felt everyone stare at you like you were a monster, you look away from everyone, even Dave, and tried not to start cry… you weren't a cry baby or anything…. You just hated to be stared at like you were a monster. The teacher saw how all the kids reacted and how you reacted and quickly said in an almost very pissed tone,

"Children, that is not nice to stare at someone like that, yes he's an albino but please stop staring!" After she said all this you felt everyone stop staring at you…. Well expect for Dave…

"Hehe, albino freak" he said in a playful way… which means he said it in a way to show he wasn't trying to offend you, you wipe your eyes off and glare at him, he just smirks which pisses you off even more…. Which causes you to throw your bag at him, he catches it because he's quick like that, then throws your bag back to you… without taking your sketchbook out to see the sketch that you were doing before, this surprised you a bit, but you were glad he didn't look at it. You could just imagine how much of a smirk he would have when looking at it; you sigh and lay against the table.

~lunchtime time skip because I can't think of anything else for the other classes before~

You had ended up in the same classes with Dave in the morning, but not in the afternoon which you found out by him asking what you had after lunch. Anyways as you walked to the lunch room you had saw your brother… he looked at you with sympathy… that scared you,

"Who was that?" Dave asked, he was showing where the lunchroom was… and forcing you to sit with him and eat,

"That was my brother….. He seemed fucking worried…." You say looking at Dave, Dave just shrugged,

"Maybe he thinks I might be a bad influence for you like one of those weird overprotective older brothers" you roll your eyes, Kankri was overprotective as fuck, but he never shows it in public, but something was up. You didn't answer Dave and just walked silently, about a minute later you and Dave walk into the lunchroom and you swear to god you almost ran out of there, standing over by the lunch ladies, or men just so this isn't sexist, was your father _helping_them,

"oh for fuck sake…" that actually explains why he left so quickly, he wanted to come to the school and embarrass the fuck out of his kids, Dave snickered as he slightly hid you by his side,

"I'm guessing your dad here?" he says as he walks to a table full of all different kinds of people, you nod and keep a look out to make sure he doesn't notice you….. Which he will notice you sooner or later. Once you and Dave sat down you just leaned back and groan a bit, you put your hoodie up just to add onto not wanting to be seen. Dave laughs a bit at this, you would have complained but right now all that mattered is have your dad not know you were there.

"Oh who is this?" said a more chippy sounding boy, you looked over at him to see the most dorkiest looking boy ever, he had buck teeth, fluffy but flat black hair, and a pair of slightly large glass,

"This is Kitkat, he's a new kid here" Dave says, you growl at the nickname he had said,

"It's Karkat you illiterate fuck!" you yell a bit loudly, which made a few people nearby look over at you; you sighed and moved down you seat a bit.

"Oh... Well… hi there Karkat! My name is john." He said looking down at you a bit with confusion as to why you were wearing your hood and why you were sitting so low down, you didn't actually answer to that but you did answer him,

"Nice to fucking meet you then?" you glanced a bit around to see everyone else at the table, there weren't as many people as you expected, there was john, a girl that looked like a female version of john but had large round glass, A girl with short blonde hair and bright violet eyes, you don't even know this girl name but damn those were pretty eyes… then there was a girl wearing a pair of red glasses, you could see from behind the red glasses that her eyes were foggy like, which meant she was blind, she had red hair and a bit of freckles on her face, and then there was…. Oh….

"Hello Karkat, I never thought you would come this early in the year…" everyone at the table glanced over at her with a bit of confusion, this girl or…

"Yeah hi Kanaya, and what's that suppose to mean?!" had just sat down so she had missed the introduction that you totally want.

"Oh well... I meant that would have thought you could come later in the year is all..." everyone still looked at her a bit confused, you sigh and say

"She's my cousin, just to let you all know so you can all look less like lost fucking puppies" Kanaya smiled a bit at you then looked up a bit with a surprised expression,

"Oh... hello Mr. Vantas... Didn't think you would be here..." you tensed a bit after she said this and started sliding down your seat just about ready to hide under the table, you could hear your dad laugh a bit from behind you, then suddenly felt yourself get hugged then picked up,

"Uh- DAD LET ME FUCKING GO!" you were squirming around a bit to get out of his grip as you blushed like shit from how embarrassed you were right now, but your dad just laughed and said

"Aww want cant I give my son some love at school~?" you can sense he was smirking right now, that little dick,

"DAAAAD OH MY FUCKING GOD!" after a bit he finally put you back down and you just curled up a bit into your sweatshirt and seat, he laughed once again and then the bell rang for lunch to be over, you were literally the first to leave the lunchroom and go to your next class.

Throughout the day people would look at you and laugh a bit from what happened at lunch…. Wait… did he do that on purpose just so people would laugh at that instead of at you because of being an albino?... no he couldn't off because your brother went through it too.. But it still could be true.

The day quickly comes to an end and you have a shit ton of homework to do when you get home, the teachers didn't really care that you were new, they just acted like you were an absent kid. You leaned against the wall beside the gate of the school with your brother waiting for your dad to show up, he was taking a long ass time and you really don't know why. You groaned a bit loudly and slide down the wall the wall until you were sitting on the ground. After a few minutes of awkward silence between you and Kankri, your dad drove right up in front of you both, he rolled down the window and said,

"did you two have a nice day at school?" Kankri doesn't say anything as he gets into the car and you just growl under your breath and got into the back, you dad laughed a bit as he drove home… you weren't going to like this year were you?..

**oh jesus fuck i wrote a lot... anyways sorry if some of the characters seem ooc x3 im not very good at those characters so... but i hope you liked this chapter :D**


	3. Not an update, just info x3

eyyyyyy just wanna say now that the rest of the story will be in first person because its actually really hard for me to type the way the story is... i dont know why though, but yeah its gonna be in first person from now on. hopefully after i post this ill have a new chapter x3 no promises though but ill try to get the next chapter up soon! but i did warning you that i wont update frequently so x3

anyways! bye fur now!


End file.
